Gohan
Son Gohan is a hero of the Dragon Ball franchise. He is the son of Son Goku, and he appears for the first time at the start of Dragonball Z. He is considered the deuteragonist of Dragon Ball Z, while Goku is the main protagonist and Vegeta is the tritagonist. He is a supporting character of its sequel Dragon Ball Super (as his role of deuteragonist is passed on to Vegeta). In the FUNimation dub, he is voiced by Kyle Hebert as a teenager and as an adult and Stephanie Nadolny as a child while Colleen Clinkenbeard voices Young Gohan in early Dragon Ball Z Kai and Hebert reprised his role in later Dragon Ball Z Kai and in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and in Resurrection of F, while Masako Nozawa voices him as an adult, teen and kid in the original Japanese version. Personality While he is part Saiyan, Gohan in the beginning was shy and lacked the Saiyan battle spirit. It was during the time when he saw his father cornered by Raditz that he first unleashed his dormant power, showing that he only uses his strength to protect his loved ones. As time passed, Gohan grew to harness his abilities and turns out to be a very courageous warrior, assisting the Dragon Team in their fight against any threat. Like Goku, he has a kind and gentle heart (as he can ride the Flying Nimbus without much difficulty). Gohan has a voracious appetite like other Saiyans. He is also generous, such as teaching Goten and Videl how to fly. Gohan gets along well with others, such as forming a uncle/nephew relationship with Krillin, and developing a close bond with his mentor Piccolo. After marrying Videl and having a daughter, Gohan has proven to be a loving husband and father. ''Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai'' Early Life Gohan was born about a year after Goku and Chi-Chi married following the conclusion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament where his father defeated Piccolo and was named strongest in the world. As a newborn, he went on for a time without a name until Goku Grandfather's name was mentioned, which Gohan liked, as opposed to the name his mother chose (Einstein). His early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Goku gave Gohan the four star Dragon Ball and put it into a hat for him to honor his grandpa. One day, Goku and Chi-Chi were walking through a meadow with Gohan in a stroller, but while admiring the scenery Goku accidentally released the stroller, causing them to chase after the runaway Gohan. After hitting a bump Gohan was sent flying out of the stroller towards a tree, but his latent powers' briefly awakened and plowed a hole through the trunk, amazing Goku at the hidden power of his son. Saiyan Saga When he was 4 years old Gohan goes with his father to attend a 5 year reunion with Goku's old friends on Master Roshi's Island, and he decides to take Son Gohan along with him. During the visit, Goku introduces Gohan to his friends as his son. Roshi, Krillin and Burma all become briefly gripped with panic as they realize that Gohan has grown a tail like the one Goku had when he was a child, the same tail that caused Goku to turn into a giant ape and inadvertently kill his adoptive grandfather, Son Gohan, Sr. While the gang are still working out how to gracefully warn Goku about the issue. the visit is cut short when an alien named Raditz arrives. The extraterrestrial announces that he has recently arrived on the planet to track down his younger brother Kakarot and complete the job he was sent to Earth for, namely conquest of it. After using a device called a scouter, Raditz determined that Goku was his younger brother Kakarot from possessing the strongest power level on Earth. Goku was made aware that he was a member of an alien race called Saiyans, who were such fierce warriors even their babies were dispatched to some low threat planets to conquer them, such as was done with Kakarot/Goku. Raditz was appalled though that Goku had lost his tail saying he had mutilated himself and that their tails allowed Saiyans to transform into giant apes once exposed to the light of full moons. Goku failed to understand this part and Raditz was not willing to humor Goku and elaboratw and insisted he join him to wipe out the human race so they could claim the planet and that doing so would allow him to regain his honor. Goku refused Raditz's offer, unwavering in his resolve that Earth was his true home, no matter where he was born. Enraged, Raditz imminently overpowered Goku and abducted Gohan after noting his Saiyan tail and recognizing him as Goku's son. Holding his nephew captive, Raditz told Goku he still had a chance to regain his honor by destroying a few hundred humans to start with and when he was done, he was to seek him out, but that he intended to hold onto Gohan until then as leverage. Once back at his Saiyan Pod, Raditz became annoyed by Gohan's constant crying and proceeded to lock him within his ship before preparing to go out to find food. However his emotional stress caused his dormant powers to begin showing, shocking Raditz who began to believe his scouter was malfunctioning when it also detcted someone with Goku's power level was approaching, only to realize the truth when Goku was revealed to actually have come to him along with Piccolo. Raditz was disappointed to see Goku had not taken up the offer. Gohan was locked in Raditz's space pod and told them he would not be releasing him; instead, he planed to take the boy back with him to raise him as a proper Saiyan. Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz to a standstill; at one point, it seemed that Goku was finished. In a fit of rage, Gohan's powers stormed to the surface once more and he broke Raditz's pod into pieces and attacked his uncle upon his release by slamming himself into him with enough force that Raditz armor was broken and Raditz was nearly layed out. However, afterwards, Gohan was both confused as to how he had accomplished his feat and drained from the experience, promptly being knocked out by the angry Raditz. Goku seized Raditz before he could finish Gohan off. Piccolo, who had been charging his Makankosappo, just in time for Goku to get Raditz in his grasp and unleashed his ability, impaling both Saiyan brothers in the process. With his dying breath, Raditz informed Piccolo that their victory would be worthless, transmitting the entire ordeal to his two Saiyan allies, who would surely arrive to avenge him and finish the job, by destroying the Earthlings. Radtiz and Goku both passed away, but the Earth was facing a new and much greater threat, which would arrive within a single year. Piccolo's response to the situation was to immediately abduct Gohan and put him through a training regiment until he was a suitable warrior; he advised Krillin, Roshi and Bulma to make similar plans for getting a formidable defense force together. Krillin and Roshi would seek out their old friends like Yamcha and Tien to get ready for the imminent battle. When Gohan awoke, he was in the middle of the wilderness with Piccolo, who briefly explained the situation to Gohan, who quickly went into hysterics when he heard that his father was dead. Piccolo, however, was not willing to tolerate the outburst for long and soon began a survive-or-die style training regiment, ranging from wilderness survival, to fighting wild beasts and eventually one-on one training between the two. During the first full-moon. since Gohan's tail had grown in, Piccolo discovered Gohan could transform into a giant ape, during the full moon. Piccolo blew up Earth's moon, once he realized that it was the cause and then removed Gohan's tail, just to be certain that the Saiyans could not employee such a technique once they arrived. Over the course of the training, Gohan developed a form of Stockholm Syndrome and began to view Piccolo as a surrogate father-figure. After a full year under Piccolo's tutelage, Gohan had become a formidable warrior, though his normal childhood innocence was still unwavering otherwise. Piccolo and Gohan reunited with Kuririn and the other Z warriors, who had finished training programs of their own with Kami and Mr. Popo and had used the Dragon Balls to wish back Goku, who was on his way coming back from the far corner of the afterlife, after training with the lord of the worlds, Kaio. No sooner had the Z fighters assemble than the Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, had arrived to confront them. The two Saiyans said they were not there to avenge Raditz as he has believed, they actually viewed him as such an utter weakling that his death was meaningless to them, they had arrived to get their hands on the Dragon Balls, which they had heard mentioned prior after the battle and intended to use them to make themselves immortal. Nappa quickly displayed his superiority and took on all comers himself while Vegeta, sat back and calmly watched what he considered an entertaining opening act. Nappa manged to destroy everyone other than Kuririn and Gohan, Piccolo had given his life to protect Gohan from Nappa's onslaught, using himself as a living shield. Much to Piccolo's surprise, he had grown to care for Gohan as more than a weapon or even apprentice, but as the son that he had never had. With nearly all their other allies gone, and on the last of their strength, Gohan and Kuririn were revealed to see Goku as he arrived. Goku promptly defeated Nappa with almost no effort and revived Gohan and Kuririn with Senzu beans, which instantly healed them. Once Goku heard what the Saiyans were there for, he told them they had undone their own plans by killing Piccolo, which had also killed Kami, the creator of the Dragon Balls and with Kami gone, the Dragon Balls, no longer held any powers. Vegeta became enraged that Nappa had killed Piccolo and made their entire trip a waste. And since Nappa was already beaten to within an inch of his life, Vegeta considered him worthless and killed him before turning his attention on Goku. Goku told Gohan and Kuririn to get to safety so he could fight Vegeta without worrying about them. Knowing they would only impede Goku's ability to fight Gohan and Kuririn flew off wishing Goku their best. Gohan would eventually turn back though once he felt Goku's life force wavering and insisted to Kuririn that they go back for his father. Sure enough, Goku was badly beaten, though Vegeta was less than fighting fit himself, having had his tail recently cut off by Yajirobe after transforming with a device that created artificial moonlight. Upon returning, Gohan shortly transformed himself, his tail having grown back at the last moment. Once in his giant ape form Gohan went on a rampage, Goku was able to telepathically reach Gohan and help him work through his rage, Though Gohan was still not himself, he has a slim memory of who Goku and Kuririn were and directed his anger specifically at Vegeta. The Saiyan prince used his power to cut off Gohan's tail but not before being crushed by the giant ape. Gohan returned to his normal form after landing on Vegeta and was unconscious. Vegeta was still alive, but just barely. Kuririn went to go finish Vegeta, but Goku's pleas stayed Kuririn's hands from striking down Vegeta as he made for his space pod. Goku wanted to give Vegeta a chance to escape, to learn the error of his ways and also maybe fight him again in the future, for however he was raised Goku still had a drop of Saiyan pride that demanded a rematch of the two. Against his better judgment, Kuririn honored Goku's request and Vegeta took off his space pod. Chi-Chi had arrived to destroy the Saiyans for threatening her son but she, Bulma and Master Roshi were moments to late to catch Vegeta before he left. Chi-Chi immediately took Goku and Gohan to the hospital to recover, Yajirobe was hailed as a hero for defeating the giant ape and Kuririn told his mentor of the epic battle as they pondered how to revive their fallen friends with no Dragon Balls. Frieza Saga After recovering from his injuries in a Hospital Gohan chose to go to the planet Namek in Kami and Piccolo's former complete self's Namek Spaceship with Krillin and Bulma to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring back his friends back to life, because Piccolo's death caused Kami's death too, which caused the Earth's Dragon Balls to turn to stone. Gohan was on a personal mission to wish back Piccolo, and went so far as to design and wear a copy of Piccolo's dōgi to honor him after his mother had gotten rid of his old one. After their month long trip, with a few sidetracks such as a fake planet namek and a case of mistaken identity, they finally make it to Namek, where they find out Vegeta has also come seeking the Dragon Balls, along with his former far more powerful boss, Frieza. While scouting the planet with Krillin, Gohan spots Frieza and his minions, Zarbon and Dodoria, tormenting Namekian villagers. After all of the villagers are slaughtered except for one reamining child named Dende who is about to be killed by one of Frieza's top henchman named Dodoria, he goes out and attacks him. Afterwards, Dodoria chases Gohan, Krillin and Dende, but they eventually lose him and Vegeta tracks down kills Dodoria since he's separated from Frieza. Dende leads Gohan and Krillin to Grand Elder Guru, the ruler of the Namekians, where he unlocks both of their hidden potential and notes Gohan's truly incredible dormant powers which he is unable to fully bring out but non the less Gohan still receives a good boost to his abilities. Gohan steals a Dragon Ball that Vegeta has hid in a lake for himself, and even tricks Vegeta who runs into him on his way back from retrieving the ball. Vegeta figures this out eventually and becomes enraged, but the arrival of the Ginyu Force makes Vegeta have to form an alliance with Gohan and Krillin in order to get all the Dragon Balls and put up a fight against Frieza's feared Special Forces. Unfortunately, when they gather all of the Dragon Balls, they are ambushed by the Ginyu Force. The weakest of them, Guldo, is to take on Krillin and Gohan, but fails as Vegeta steps in and decapitates him with his hand. Then, when Vegeta is fighting a losing battle against Recoome, Krillin and Gohan step in and fight, but it is still not enough. Gohan takes a devastating kick from Recoome to his neck and is left on the brink of death until Goku shows up with Senzu Beans and heals them. Goku takes on the rest of the Ginyu force with little effort, but has his body switched by Captain Ginyu who was impressed by Goky's power level. With Goku completely weak in Captain Ginyu's self wounded body, Gohan has to try to fight Captain Ginyu in his father's body (although he is initially reluctant to do so, despite knowing it is not his dad, as he still feels he is injuring his dad by doing so). Captain Ginyu is unable to fully figure out Goku's powers and after a short fight with Gohan, Krillin, and Goku in Ginyu's body, Vegeta kills Jeice and ultimately defeats Ginyu who attempts to switch bodies with him twice with the first attempt being intercepted by Goku which lands Goku and Ginyu and the second attempt lands Ginyu in the body of a Namekian Frog. After placing Goku within a healing pod to recover and Vegeta takes a nap, Gohan and the others use the Namekian Dragon Balls and wish for Piccolo to be brought back to life and then teleported to Namek. Vegeta confronts them and just as he is about to force Dende to wish him immortal, Guru dies and the Namekian Dragon Balls turn to stone. Shortly after, Frieza ambushes them, making them stall for Piccolo to come. In the Z Fighters' battle against Frieza's second form, Krillin is injured by the tyrant and is sent into the depths of the water below. Gohan rushes to save his friend from drowning, but Frieza stops him. Getting angry, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks followed by the Gekiretsu Madan (a massive wave of energy blasts), following up with a Masendan to finish the job, that would bring the tyrant to his knees. When Piccolo (now greatly powered up after fusing with the Namekian hero Nail) arrives on the battle field, he fights an even battle against Frieza while Gohan and the others watch in amazement. However, Frieza transforms into his third transformation and gains the upper hand against Piccolo. Seeing this, Gohan becomes enraged and attacks Frieza with the Full Power Masenko, hindering Frieza for a few minutes. Eventually, Frieza manages to deflect the attack back at Gohan, who is saved by Piccolo when he destroys the attack with a Ki Blast. Frieza then transforms into his final form, and as his first act, kills Dende, who had been healing the Z Fighters. Frieza then tries to kill Gohan with a Death Beam, but Vegeta saves the young Saiyan by kicking him out of the way of the blast. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo watch in horror as Vegeta, despite the increase from a recent Zenkai, gets brutally beaten by Frieza until Goku arrives. In the end, Vegeta meets his end at the hands of Frieza, who kills him with a Death Beam. Gohan and the others are left on the sidelines while Goku fights an even battle against Frieza. However, things turn bad when Frieza powers up to half his full power and overwhelms Goku, who desperately attempts to use a Spirit Bomb powered by the planets near Namek. In order to buy Goku some time, Gohan and Krillin lend their energy to Piccolo so he can stall Frieza enough for Goku to complete a Large Spirit Bomb. When Frieza prepares to kill Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin summon up the last of their energy and distract the tyrant with a surprise attack, saving the Namekian's life. Goku then fires his completed Spirit Bomb. It proves successful and Frieza is plummeted into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, seemingly killing him but in truth only heavily injuring and angering him. Believing the tyrant to be dead, the heroes relax and prepare to go back home to Earth, until Frieza reveals his survival by firing a at Death Beam at Goku but Piccolo intercepts the beam and is greatly injured instead, overwhelming Gohan with horror and grief at the presumed death of his mentor and friend so soon after his revival. Next, Frieza kills Krillin, by firing a small piece of energy into him before lifting him up into the sky and then brutally blowing him to pieces, which enrages Goku enough to awaken his inner Super Saiyan potential and transform. He orders Gohan to take Piccolo and retrieve Bulma and take them to his ship and use it to head back to Earth and Gohan refuses to leave until Goku angrily yells at him to do as he's told. Reluctantly obeying his father's wishes, Gohan leaves the battle field with the unconscious Piccolo and takes him to the ship before going out, finding Bulma, and returning her to the ship. Later, when he suddenly can no longer feel his father's energy, Gohan believes him to have died and so returns to the fight to stall Frieza before Namek explodes. However, despite his best efforts, he is unable to stall Frieza as the tyrant taunts him and he is not fighting, in addition to Frieza deducing the real reason Gohan is there. However, Gohan then senses that his father is still alive and powers up. Next, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks, knocking him to the ground and finally blasting him with a Super Masenko. Unfortunately, Frieza appears unaffected by the attack and powers up to his full power again, saying that Gohan is a true Saiyan and that is why Frieza must kill him so as to avoid Gohan one day also becoming a Super Saiyain and opposing him. However, before Frieza can kill Gohan, Goku rises up from the ocean below and again Gohan to get off Namek. Gohan flies away from the fight and encourages his father to win. As Gohan is flying back to the spaceship, he and the others are suddenly transported to Earth by Porunga while Goku is left finishing the battle with Frieza on the dying planet Namek. Finding himself back on Earth in an unknown grassy area, Gohan finds that all the Namekians have been revived and wished there as well and is happy when the revived Dende uses his powers to heal Piccolo before he could subcumb to his wounds. He listens to Guru along with the others as the battle unfolds before Guru passes away from old age and later learns from King Kai through Bulma that his father was seemingly unable to escape the explosion of Namek and killed. Months later, they are allowed to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish their friends back to life. However, they are shocked after the Eternal Dragon Porunga refuses the wish that Goku be brought back to life, but everyone rejoices once the Dragon explains that Goku did not die from Namek's explosion and thus was still alive. Gohan wishes his father to Earth but POrunga does not grant the wish tdue to Goku desiring to come back to Earth on his own. Gohan eventually says goodbye to Dende after the Namekians find themselves and new Name and wish themselves there. During this time of peace, everyone awaits the return of Goku, and Gohan goes back to his studies while Piccolo watches over him and his mother from afar. Androids Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Resurrection F Saga Universe 6 Saga Future Trunks Saga Universal Survival Saga Movies Dead Zone The World's Strongest The Tree of Might Cooler's Revenge Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Saiyans are a problem: the Dr. Raichi, last one who survived the attack of the Saiyans which happened on the planet Vegeta. In addition, the Saiyans subsequently used Vegeta, very advanced technology. To kill Son Goku, Vegeta, etc., it has created clones of Lord Slug, Turles, Cooler and Frieza. But the greatest danger is not in the power of the clones, but in its ability to regenerate itself and neutralize the Saiyans, in such a way that their attacks will be made in vain. However, in a alternate ending in the Playdia version, Son Gohan ends up being much weaker then Turles is and is overpowered and killed by the evil Saiyan. Then, Goku discovers their weak point. They beat them with the same attacks that were previously defeated. So with the help of Piccolo, Gohan and Trunks (Vegeta, as his pride, does not seem well sit him attacking the clones). They later arrive at the planet where Dr. Raichi was hidden, and despite having great abilities, in fact much larger than those of Goku and Vegeta, meet their energy and the evil Raichi is defeated. In this first part, the Dr. Raichi, last survivor of the Tuffle race who lived on the planet Vegeta, wants to destroy all the Saiyans, which contributed to the demise of their race and became the ancient planet Plant the Vegeta planet... Popo tells Goku and Gohan danger which runs land in different parts of the same, because of the so-called Gas Destructor. Gohan and Goku will end this problem, each in different areas in danger of the planet. Joins les this adventure Piccolo. Just at the right time they join the adventure Trunks and Vegeta. When all seems to be over, Popo indicates them more tracts of land contaminated by Gas Destructor. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks come to this new area. On this occasion, is Vegeta which begins to destroy it, he only. But, suddenly, a strange but known figure appears behind it. It was Freezer, who faced Goku on Namek planet long ago and defeated Future Trunks in the land. Also Cooler, Slug and Tullece, all aiming to destroy the Saiyans are. Goku knows are not really characters, in fact, such is a very similar to the Saiyan.Whenever they try to defeat them with one of their best techniques, sta does not respond, due to the power that the doctor Raichi has given these Tuffle. There is only one way to defeat them, Goku is not long in finding out after a bout 'no output', in which every time you defeat an enemy, it is regenerated. It was defeating the enemy in the same way that had done it previously. Thus, Trunks will end with Freeza; and Gohan and Piccolo with Slug, thanks to the whistle that the Namekians can not hear. And the same with the two remaining enemies. Interestingly, all appear in a movie. The story continues to follow immediately to the first part, in which Goku and the others eliminated all contaminated areas of planet Earth, which prevented any technique against the ghosts that were generated in these places. Now, Goku and others head to the planet where Dr. Raichi, took refuge as they had been previously informed. They travel at high speed with one of the spaceships of the Capsule Corporation, because without having previously gone to this planet, Goku can not do teleportation, as it could be dangerous. At the beginning of the problems with the ship, due to a storm in space, they arrive at the desired place, which is quite dark and with many areas of a dark red, as if never had been any species with life on the planet. Goku, however, realizes that Dr. Raichi is located in this place. Therefore, you decide to call it, and effectively, there is our enemy. Great technology of the Popo has allowed to survive, thanks to a machine that collects large amounts of energy from the universe, resulting in the destruction of the same long-term. Dr. Raichi tells how whenever you destroy an enemy, returns to arise, lest it defeat as the first time, as in the case of Freeza, Cooler, Slug and Turles. The problem is that not is has defeated Dr. Raichi before on any occasion, reason by which Goku runs into more problems. It is Vegeta wanting to personally defeat the Doctor Raichi, doing everything possible so that Goku is not that delete it. "The Saiyans will be never defeated by the Popo," this is what it says Vegeta, which also recognizes that his species has done evil deeds in the past. All attack at the same time Dr. Raichi, wrapped in a sphere that is virtually impossible to open or break, formed by a very strong glass. But several successive attacks of Goku and the others manage to break this capsule and all its effects, of which misses the same Vegeta. Goku fails to defeat our enemy with a Kamehameha wave, so is Vegeta which succeeds with a Final Flash, thus reaching its goal of defeating the last Vegeta. Now it seems that the Final Flash is better than a Kame Hame to Goku and, in addition, has managed to overcome the Popo and the ancient planet Plant technology. However, accumulating energy machine has not been destroyed, what makes us think that the Tuffle can have been regenerated as it was at the beginning with Freezer, Cooler, Slug and Turles. Then they will have to again confront the Doctor Raichi, possibly more dangerous than now. Hatchhyack is the name of this machine, which was the last Doctor Raichi alternative to survive. Create 'ghosts', so the own Doctor Raichi has proven to be one of them to not be defeated and regenerate. Vegeta'a machine has turned all his energy accumulated for a long time ago, whereas this bygone era since the end of the Popo until now, all a source of energy that lives in an only. It seems the end of the Saiyans, planet Earth and throughout the universe, which may not withstand such power for a long time. Faced with the threat of destroying planet Earth, Goku reacts immediately. It made Vegeta, just with the intention of the Tuffle destroy all of the Saiyans. Goku says he is stronger than Broly, faced in two different adventures. The new enemy is a union of Popo, but not a merger, because in this case they would be only two didn't. The result is better than this simple transformation of two beings in one. Shiny red at the top and bottom and magenta in the Center, this monster seems practically invincible, due to its enormous size, similar to the machine Hatchhyack that has been born and has gained all this power. It seems that even keeps the power of Cooler, Freeza, Slug and Tullece. Vegeta falls wounded, unable to give a swoop. Trunks and Gohan same happens them. Only left Goku, that even his friends from danger warning to get out of there, they may not react in time. And the same applies to him, in an attempt to attack him. Piccolo is also wounded, but still has the beanstalk with them. It gives one of them to Gohan, who immediately recovers; and it asks to save the other three for Goku, Trunks and Vegeta, who need them more than him. Once all have regained their strength, attacked at the same time our enemy, that still beat them again and again with ease. There is only a solution: all be used at the same time his best technique. Thus, Goku's Kamehameha; Gohan's Masenko; Trunks' Burning Attack, and Vegeta's Final Flash, are all unleashed at the same time. Four sources into one are capable of generating a large amount of energy, which our enemy has not been able to resist. It has been defeated... Everything is back to normal and Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan return to planet Earth, where Bulma continues waiting for them for lunch. however alternate ending in the playdia version Goku Gohan Vegeta trunks piccolo have to fight the newly formed supper Hatchiyack the z fighters are are beating around by him tell Goku dos a super spit bomb to kill him, however in a anther alternate ending in the Playdia version, Hatchiyack lives turn in to giant will gohan the others have hard time fighting him he die when Goku blow him up form inside In another alternate ending in the Playdia version, Gohan is overpowered and killed by normal super giant forms of Hatchiyack and Gohan dies 3 times at his hands in 3 endings in db heroes Hathcyack make come back fight ssj2 Gohan, ssj3 Goku, ssj3 future trunks, ssj3 Vegeta, and Beat where he again turn in to giant form the trailer ends with Gohan beat the others dying at Hathcyack hands Bojack Unbound Broly: Second Coming In this movie. Gohan appears in the second half of the movie after sensing the ki of Super Saiyan Broly. He arrived just on time to save Goten and Trunks from being killed by Broly's Eraser cannon attack. He then fought evenly with Broly in his base form. As the fights goes on, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, Broly also transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan Form. Gohan soon has the disadvantage but seeing Videl being injured. Gohan once gets fired up and finished off Broly with a Family Kamehameha. Bio-Broly Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Battle of Gods Resurrection of F Dragon Ball Z Specials Bardock, The Father of Goku The History of Trunks Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball GT starts 5 (or ten years in the Funimation dub) after the end of Dragon Ball Z. Gohan is 32 years old when the series starts (or 37 in the Funimation dub). Black Star Dragonball Saga Baby Saga Super Android 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Powers and Abilities Like most characters, Gohan has the ability to fly and can manipulate ki. Being half-Saiyan, Gohan possesses more strength than any Human and can turn Super Saiyan and most of its following forms. Aside from this, during his training with Piccolo before the Saiyan's arrival, Gohan has shown considerable skill in swordsmanship. It was stated throughout the course of the Dragon Ball series that Gohan possessed bottomless power. That being said, his power makes him a noteworthy asset to his allies, occasionally becoming the team's champion, as he fought against the likes of Perfect Cell, Majin Buu, Broly, Bojack, among many others. Gallery Gohan,_all_depictions,_2014.jpg|Gohan render 20057.jpg|Gohan stands up against his evil Saiyan uncle Raditz File:438.jpg|Gohan screaming after hearing about Piccolo's death in order to turn the Black Star Dragon Balls into stone permanently gohankoku.jpg|Goku & Gohan emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Gohan_by_feeh05051995-d58p16s.png Gohan Attack Garlic Jr.gif|Gohan attacks Garlic Jr Gohan tries to attack Teacher.jpg U7CHARACTERSTOP_(8).png 673501.jpg a56978325402798329010dfda8cc0e85-d4t8xwp.png thumb-1920-465254.jpg Gohan_Saiyajin_Artwork.png Trivia * Young Gohan's voice actress, Stephanie Nadolny also voices Kid Goku in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT as well as KO from Lakewood Plaza Turbo while Adult Gohan's voice actor, Kyle Hebert also voices Ox-King in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. * Gohan is currently the only Saiyan/Human hybrid to ever have and be seen with a tail. * Gohan is the youngest character to achieve Super Saiyan 2. * Many of Gohan's hairstyle resemble the ones Yamcha had. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Fighter Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Vigilante Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Good Category:Revived Category:Feminists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Transformed Category:Outright Category:Families Category:Tragic Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Damsels Category:Self-Aware Category:Bond Protector Category:Parents Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Category:False Protagonist Category:Wealthy Category:Role Models Category:Bond Creator Category:Passionate Learners Category:Merciful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Universal Protection Category:Genius Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:In Love Category:Master Combatants Category:Reactionary Category:Siblings Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Lawful Good Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Summoners Category:Determinators Category:Nurturer Category:Soul Searchers Category:Lethal Category:Retired Category:One-Man Army Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Empowered Category:Athletic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Berserkers Category:The Chosen One Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Successors Category:Remorseful Category:Selfless Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:The Icon Category:Kids Category:Pure Good Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Depowered Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:The Hero Category:Cowards Category:Teenagers Category:Pacifists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honest Category:Mischievous Category:Time-Travellers Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero